Cupcake
by ncalkins
Summary: Apollo and Percy are getting married but wait why is everyone acting to weird? Slash between Apollo and Percy


Percy x Apollo Cupcake Song

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Cupcake Song

" Your my cuppy cake, gum drop, snookems, bookems, Your the apple of my eye and I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here and I love to sing this song for you because you are so dear."

Sang Apollo strumming his guitar his eyes filled with love staring into the eyes of a picture. Now most would wonder why he was singing to a picture of his love one but, not many new his love was on a mission to save Olympus. Apollo stopped singing and chuckled, he could still remember when he told the other Olympians that Percy and him were going to get married after the war was over. Apollo stopped laughing and smiled at the photo saying, " Wait here love, I'll be back. I'm going to get some things to prepare for the wedding."

Apollo sat his guitar next to the photo and stood up, stretching he looked around his room. He was standing right next to his bed, with gold silk sheets and white silk pillows. The canopy that hung over the four corners of the bed was a brilliant fiery red. The walls were sun yellow for now, but they change with the sky and the floor was a beautiful blue and like the walls changed with the sky. Apollo walked to his door and turning his head he gave on last smile to the photo whispering, "Soon." As he walked out the door strait into the heart of Olympus.

Passing by Aphrodite's palace he walked up to the pink heart shaped door and knocked on it. After a minute or so Aphrodite and her son Eros opened the door, Aphrodite gasped and Eros carefully asked if there was anything they could do for him. Apollo smiled a sunny smile and cheerfully asked, " Hello Aphrodite, are you still going to plane mine and Percy's wedding? Eros you can help her." Aphrodite nodded with tear filled eyes and Eros swallowing the lump in his throat croaked out yes. Apollo looked back and forth between mother and son. " What's wrong with you two?" Asked Apollo, at his question Aphrodite dissolved into tears she looked so tragically beautiful. Eros cleared his throat and answered Apollo while patting his mother on the shoulder,

" We are just so happy for you. It's been awhile since mother and I planned a wedding."

Apollo excepting that answer nodded his head and walked off to make more arrangements, if he had turned his head he would have seen Aphrodite crying into her son's shoulder. Eros tried to comfort his mother as best he could making shushing noises he patted her back as she sobbed out, " Their love….so beautiful." But because he didn't turn his head Apollo didn't see, so he continued walking. As he walked he passed Zeus,

" Father wait…wait up!" Zeus stopped and looked behind him at Apollo scrambling toward him. With soft eyes Zeus gently asked, " What is it Apollo?" Apollo straitened and catching his breath he asked with bright eyes, " Can I talk with you and Hera?" Zeus taken aback nodded and said, " Yes, come lets travel to my palace" As they traveled side by side Zeus couldn't help but be puzzled, Apollo noticing the puzzled look on his father's face said, " I know, I know it's weird for me to ask Hera for anything but I need her help and yours."

Zeus nodded as he opened the door of the lightning and peacock themed palace. They walked into an all white living room as Apollo and Zeus sat on opposite couches a oak table in between them. Golden plates was laden with sweets, Apollo picked on as Zeus bellowed, "HERA!" Apollo nibbled on the sweet as Hera marched in with a pissed look on her face. A small argument began, Apollo watching thought, _' I hope Percy's and my marriage doesn't end up like this.'_ "Will you shut up and site down! Apollo has a question for us!" Roared Zeus, Hera huffed and sat grumpily on the leather white couch. "Now son, what is it that you want to ask us?" Asked Zeus sitting down on the couch next to Hera, Apollo swallowed the sweet he was eating.

" Well, you know how Percy and I are getting married." Hera and Zeus froze and tensely nodded, watching Apollo cautiously. Apollo laughed and said, " Come on guys I know you don't like him, but try to be happy for us! Zeus, I was wondering if you would marry us and please don't kill him. And Hera, I want you to help Hestia with the food." Both gods nodded silently, Apollo smiled once more and was out the door.

Apollo hummed to himself as he walked pass bustling shops wondering who else is on the guest list. Apollo sat down on a fountain made of white marble, looking into the water he saw a brief rainbow. "That's it! I'll call Hades and ask him to come. Percy says Hades is his favorite uncle!" Throwing a drachma into the spray of the fountain and muttering the payer it wasn't long before four bickering forms showed up. Persephone noticed Apollo first and motioned for the others to stop fighting, the others quickly catching on walked over to the IM. " Hey Hades, Nico, Demeter and Persephone. I have a question for you." The underworld family waited in silence for Apollo to ask, when he didn't Hades snapped, " Well, what's your question."

Apollo smiled and asked, " Persephone will you provide flowers for the wedding? Demeter will you help with food and Nico, Hades you definitely need to be there." Persephone beamed and so did Demeter, Hades and Nico let a slight smile appear. " And who is the lucky people getting married?" Asked Demeter, Apollo's expression gave away to confusion. " I thought you knew… Percy and I are getting married." Nico's facial expression gave way to anger, he turned around on his heel and ran off. " What's with him?" Hades looked at the door that Nico had disappeared through and said, " Nothing." Apollo looked at Demeter and Persephone suddenly confused, " Why are you guys there? Its spring." Demeter looked at Apollo carefully and said, " We just came to visit. Why don't you run along and finish that list for the wedding." Apollo brightened at the thought of the wedding and nodded rapidly, passing his hand throw the connection Apollo stood up.

' _Now who should I visit.' _Thought Apollo, seeing Ares he throw a rock at him. " What the hell? You want to fight sun beam!" Roared Ares, to Ares shock Apollo glared at him and said, " If you show up at my wedding, don't you dare hurt Percy because I will find a way to kill you." Apollo turned form Ares and walked off never seeing the confused look on Ares face.

As Apollo walked away from Ares he passed a beautiful garden with Athena and Artemis sitting on a bench talking. " Hey ladies!" Waved Apollo, Athena looked up and Artemis asked, " What do you want brother?" Apollo smiled stunningly and said, " Well little sister." Apollo ignored Artemis bristling, continued, " I know you guys wont miss my wedding right?" A look of peril was thrown at them. " You mean to Percy?" Asked Athena carefully, " Yes who else would I marry?" Answered Apollo as he walked away, " I better see you guys there!" He throw over his shoulder.

Reaching the forges Apollo walked in attending to say thank you to Hephaestus for the rings. He never expected to see Hermes too, _' Well I guess I'll kill to birds with one stone.' _" Hey Hephaestus! I wanted to thank you for the rings and Hermes I better see you at the wedding!" Said Apollo " W-Wedding!" Yelped Hermes, Apollo nodded and said, " Yep Percy and I are getting hitched! See you I have two more people to invite!" Apollo hurried out of the smoke filled forges, as he was walking he ran into Poseidon and because he did, he's going to have a bruise on his but.

" Sorry." Grunted Poseidon, Apollo jumped up and practically shouted, " Poseidon!" Poseidon flinched he looked like he had a hangover, " What?" Groaned Poseidon, Apollo began to look nervous as he asked, " You will be coming to be Percy's best man right?" Poseidon stared at Apollo then a look of pure rage took over, pulling back his arm Poseidon let lose a punch to Apollo's temple and everything went dark for the sun god.

" Were am I?" Groaned Apollo as he woke up fully healed. " You in your house." Said a voice, Apollo looked to his right and saw Dionysus poking at his head. " What happened? What are you doing?" Asked Apollo Dionysus looked into Apollo's eyes and said, " Poseidon tried to kill you in a busy market place. And I'm checking you mind." Apollo sighed and said, " You think Poseidon would be passed this by now." Dionysus grunted, Apollo developed a look of impatience and asked, " Can you hurry up! Percy and I have to go to our honeymoon!" Dionysus backed away and Apollo taking that as a sign of get out flashed out of there.

Zeus entered and asked, " Is there nothing we can do?" Dionysus shook his head with regret and said, " No, he's too far gone. Besides if we did the sun would be lost… and all of the humans would die." Both gods bowed their heads in resignations.

"Well lets go honey! Paris awaits!" Exclaimed Apollo as he looked at Percy with his arms filled with bags. Percy looked at him smiled and nodded, Apollo continued to talk as the boarded the plane. To Apollo he was talking to the love of his life…to everyone else he was talking to thin air.

What Apollo didn't know and what the Gods kept secret was Percy has been dead for six years. After Luke had stabbed himself he stabbed Percy saying he didn't want to die alone. After Luke passed away and Percy laid bleeding on the floor, with Annabeth and Grover knocked out, the gods rushed in. Poseidon's whisper of "Percy." Was drowned out by Apollo's howling, Percy had died in Apollo's arms and when they burned the body something inside Apollo snapped. Now all the gods can do is let Apollo play in his world of pretend.

REVIEW


End file.
